This invention relates generally to bow sighting devices and, more particularly, to a dual bow sighting apparatus having one fixed position sight assembly and a second sight assembly that is vertically adjustable relative to a distance from the fixed bow sight assembly. The fixed position sight assembly includes a pendulum and is preset and appropriate for taking short range arrow shots whereas the adjustable bow sight may be adjusted to an elevation corresponding to a longer range shot prior to making the shot.
Various pendulum style bow sight devices have been proposed in the art for more accurately aiming an archery bow in circumstances where the bow get tilted forwardly, rearwardly, or it simply is not maintained in a completely level orientation when aiming for a shot. Further, various sighting pins have been proposed for making it easier for a hunter to fixate on the target prior to taking a shot with a bow and arrow.
Although presumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not prepare a hunter for having to take a longer range shot than the sight was sighted in to make accurately. In other words, the sight assembly is not able to be quickly and easily repositioned or reconfigured in real time while a shot may still be available. In addition, the existing bow sights do not effectively illuminate the sighting pins in low-light situations. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a dual or split bow sighting apparatus having a first fixed position pendulum bow sight assembly that may be sighted for accurate short range shots and having a second adjustable bow site assembly that may be moved up or down relative to the first bow sight assembly so as to account for the elevation needed to sight and take a longer range shot. Further, it would be desirable to have a dual bow sighting apparatus having fiber optic elements configured to absorb ambient light and, as a result, to emit a glowing light for period of time thereafter.